lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Thaleon Von Proveer
' Thaleon Von Proveer' is an assassin who for most of his life held his loyalties to Ravenholdt. This all changed when Ezio a man who he greatly admired came and asked for people to come with him to help found a better Assasins order. Thaleon would follow Ezio and become a Lord in the Order of the Violet Dragon, where he for the first time felt that he belonged somewhere. Thaleon Von Proveer was born in Turkey, and was abducted at an early age by slavers in Byzantine following the massacre of his tribe. Following this he was sent to a slave market in Thrace and sold westward where by the age of nine he had ended up as a servent in the assasin den of Ravenholdt. Inside the Order of the Raven he would find himself with a constant task, and during his early time there he grew close to Ezio Ederiz due to their shared love for peace, and harmony. As it became clear to many within the Order of the Raven that it had fallen from what it was meant to do, it was Thaleon that openly voiced conserns, and following this he was branded with a massive scar across his cheek. Following this punishment he would nearly always be adorned with his personalized helmet, and he took it is a point of shame that he had failed to protect himself, and he came to truly despise the Order of the Raven. This all changed when Ezio a man who he greatly admired came and asked for people to come with him to help found a better Assasins order. At first Thaleon was overcome by fear that he was giving up on something that had great potential but when he attempted to discuss his worries with a senior member of the Order of the Raven he was silently told that the Order did not give second chances, and he became so angry that he stormed out of Ravenholdt and made his way to follow Ezio towards the Valley of Lucerne. Thaleon would follow Ezio and become a Lord in the Order of the Violet Dragon, where he for the first time feel that he had found a home. History Early History As a child, Thaleon was born into a Turkmen tribe in eastern Anatolia, which was oppressed by the Byzantine Empire as it was on the edge of its boundaries. Later on in his life, an Byzantine ambush on his tribe left him orphaned and alone. Following the massacre he was taken by slavers and brought to the slave markets in Thrace. Here he was sold to numerous buyers until eventually at the age of nine he ended up as a servent in the Ravenhodlt assasin den. Ravenholdt Assassinations Inside the Order of the Raven he would find himself with a constant task, and during his early time there he grew close to Ezio Ederiz due to their shared love for peace, and harmony. Disillusionment As it became clear to many within the Order of the Raven that it had fallen from what it was meant to do, it was Thaleon that openly voiced concerns, and following this he was branded with a massive scar across his cheek. Following this punishment he would nearly always be adorned with his personalized helmet, and he took it is a point of shame that he had failed to protect himself, and he came to truly despise the Order of the Raven. The Order of the Violet Dragon Main Article : Order of the Violet Dragon At first Thaleon was overcome by fear that he was giving up on something that had great potential but when he attempted to discuss his worries with a senior member of the Order of the Raven he was silently told that the Order did not give second chances, and he became so angry that he stormed out of Ravenholdt and made his way to follow Ezio towards the Valley of Lucerne. Thaleon would follow Ezio and become a Lord in the Order of the Violet Dragon, where he for the first time feel that he had found a home. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Ezio Ederiz See Also : Ezio Ederiz Category:Assassin Category:Ravenholdt Category:Turk Category:People Category:Human Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon